cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadao Kestrel
Overview |badges=Frontline Badge }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Colleen Nelson Gordon Stacy New Contact(s) Information Voodoo Master There is no doubt that Cadao Kestrel is the foremost expert on voodoo in Paragon City. There is also no doubt that everybody knows it. People tend to steer clear of Cadao when he's walking down the streets, and restaurants often close up shop when they see him coming. Several newspaper articles have alleged that he is a broker of dark magics, selling revenge rituals and potions of power for the right price. In fact, Cadao's much more interested in using his knowledge to take on the Circle of Thorns than to make a few dollars. He knows many ways of forecasting the future, and whenever he learns something interesting, he passes it on to a helpful hero. Initial Contact The Circle of Thorns is a dark cloud, threatening to throw our city into shadow. I will gladly help you stop them. Store Badge Mission Briefing I just got word of a Circle plot that could alter the world as we know it. They're trying to set up a portal to an alternate dimension: a dimension in which their lost civilization of Oranbega flourished. If they can contact those Oranbegans, there's no telling what kind of damage they can do to this reality. You've got to stop the Circle of Thorns from contacting an alternate world! Please hurry! An alternate Oranbega could unleash a magical fury such as we have never seen! Enemies Enemies Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero the Frontline Badge. Debriefing So, the Oranbegans from the alternate reality had no interest in joining the Circle of Thorns. On the contrary, they seem to be as appalled by the Circle's practices as we are. It's strange to think that they were once the same people. I wonder what happened to the Circle, to turn them into such ghouls? Story Arc Briefing There have been rumors that the Warrior leader King Thunder stole a book of magic rituals from the Circle of Thorns. According to the rumor, the Circle had only just acquired the book themselves, and were looking to get it back. That rumor just might match with a recent disturbance in Kings Row. The Warriors have been planning on some big rite to get, and there's word of Circle mystics watching those preparations closely. If this book is as powerful as rumors say it is, the Warriors are in way over their heads. I suspect this may all be part of a Circle plot of some kind. Could you investigate the ritual and try to recover the book? Stay alert on this mission. I have the feeling that this is the start of something much larger. You'll have three main things to do. First, look for the stolen book. Secondly, if the Circle are on the scene break up any ritual they may be performing. Finally, look for any clues about what the Warriors were trying to do and why the Circle wanted that book back. Notable NPCs * King Thunder (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing From what I can make out of King Thunder's story, it sounds like the Warriors tried to summon something powerful, but it got free. The weird thing is it sounds like whatever they summoned, it went with the Circle of Thorns. Which also matches the ceremony you describe. It seems like whatever crossed over to this world, the Circle was trying to cover its tracks. I don't know what to make of it, but I think this is only the start of something big. Briefing Though the city's mystics and occultists have been on high alert after you found that Warrior summoning that had gone wrong, the Circle of Thorns have still accomplished a major kidnapping. Their target was a Circle of Thorns mage called Akarist, who had defected from the Circle. Akarist has been in MAGI's protective custody, helping with major mystical cases and working on a complete history of Oranbega. Late last night, Akarist's warded safe house was broken into, his guards incapacitated, and Akarist himself abducted. Akarist's loss is a major blow, and the timing of it seems like more than a coincidence. Can I trust you to look into Akarist's kidnapping? I have a clue to where Akarist may be. Your goal will be to go in and find him. It's unlikely the Circle will harm him yet, but if he's not found soon they may remove him from his body and place his soul into a crystal of torment. With all the help he's provided the city, he deserves better than that. Enemies Debriefing I'm sorry, it looks like my information wasn't completely correct. Finding his books might be a good step, though. I'll talk with some of the dowsers I know, they may be able to get a better idea of where Akarist is by using those books. Talk to me shortly, there may be another chance to find Akarist soon. Briefing The Circle of Thorns is still holding Akarist, the Circle defector they kidnapped right after they tricked the Warriors into summoning something for them. However, I think I've got a solid location on where they're holding him. If my resources are correct, he's not being held in Oranbega, but in an abandoned office building here in the city. Can you rescue Akarist before the Circle can extract their revenge on him? Once again, your main goal is to find and rescue Akarist. I just hope he's still in a human form when you reach him. Notable NPCs * Akarist (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing Akarist says that the Warriors summoned a demon, didn't bind it, and now it's free and negotiating with the Circle of Thorns? This is bad. Really bad. It's not over though. If the Circle felt that it needed Akarist's expertise in dealing with a demon, then they can't be that certain about the deal yet. I'll work with Akarist and every contact I have. With your help, this can be stopped. Talk to me soon for any new developments. Briefing I've had a chance to talk to Akarist about the Demon the Circle of Thorns have summoned. He calls it the Envoy of Shadow, and says that it's an emissary of the Demon Prince the Oranbegans dealt with before. He thinks that the thing will demand a human sacrifice as part of whatever bargain it's making, and probably a large one. Will you help stop the sacrifice to the Envoy of Shadow? Akarist says that there's a chance the Envoy itself may be there to accept the sacrifices, so it would probably be a good idea to gather allies for this mission. Akarist has pointed us towards where the ceremony will most likely take place, and it coincides with something else. I've just gotten word that 13 police officers haven't shown up for work today, but that one of them got a call out on his radio that she was taken underground by Circle Sorcerers. Your main goal will be to find and rescue all of the kidnapped police and disrupt any sacrificial ceremony. Also, look for any evidence of what sort of deal the Envoy may be here to make. If the Envoy itself is there, Akarist warned that defeating it won't be enough to destroy it, but might give you an idea of how to fight it. Use your own discretion on that. Akarist also sent this for you. It's something he's written about Demons and the sacrifices they demand. It might provide you with an insight to the Envoy of Shadow and what it's after. Notable NPCs * Envoy of Shadows Enemies Debriefing You saved a lot of lives today, and may have disrupted the Envoy's negotiations. According to Akarist, that won't be enough to stop things, but it should slow them down. The Envoy can be defeated, but it can't be destroyed or banished, at least not yet. I'll also ask Akarist about this 'Hequat' you found mentioned. Check with me again soon. Briefing Akarist was nearly overcome with fear when I told him about the message you found when you stopped that sacrifice. The Envoy's message talked about this 'Hequat' returning, and that concept really worried Akarist. He says that it's likely the Circle try to confirm this on their own. This might match with reports the the Circle of Thorns have taken over a small office and are preparing some kind of ceremony there. The ceremony could have a darker purpose, too, so the best bet would be to break it up, and look for any clues. If they're are trying to confirm that Hequat is active, then that's something we need to know, too. Akarist says that if they are trying to determine that, the ritual will be well guarded, and you'd do well to bring allies. Your main goal is to disrupt the ceremony itself, and to find any evidence that this Hequat is active. Akarist has another message for you. This one's about Hequat, and why the Circle would be afraid of her. It's enough to make me afraid of the consequences if she really does return. Notable NPCs * The Inquisitor Enemies Debriefing It's good that you hit that ritual, even if the results were inconclusive. Hequat still exists, though and that may be enough to lean the Circle towards working with the Envoy. If the Circle starts to consider accepting the deal, then we will have to move fast to stop them. Check with me soon, I'll keep looking into this. Briefing All of your work to stop the Envoy of Shadows and the Circle from making a deal is paying off, but there has been a repercussion. The Envoy is preparing to accelerate the deal and is going to make a ceremonial gift of new Thorn Blades to the Circle of Thorns. I'd like you to disrupt this exchange, and take those Thorn Blades. The Envoy itself is likely to be there, and defeating him will be necessary to break his ability to sense and retrieve the Thorn Blades. It might be a good idea to have allies with you for that reason, if you haven't already gathered some. You'll have three things to do in this. First, you must get the Thorn Blades. Second, you need to defeat the Envoy of Shadow. You won't be able to stop him permanently, but the time it takes him to re-form himself will give us enough time to secure the Thorn Blades so they're invisible to him. Third, Akarist says that its very likely that the Circle will be trying to find some leverage on the Envoy. So, keep an eye out for what the Circle is up to. Akarist has another message for you, this one about the Thorn Blades themselves and their importance in a deal with the Demon Prince. Notable NPCs * Envoy of Shadows Enemies Debriefing Those Thorn Blades will be well hidden and protected until they can be safely studied. Good work. From the notes you found it looks like the Circle of Thorns are trying to discover the true name of the Envoy of Shadows. Names are very important in magic, and having the fiend's true name could be a big advantage. Talk with me about this soon, there may be a way to use this information. Briefing After you found out that the Circle was looking for the Envoy of Shadow's true name when you captured the Thorn Blades, I spoke with Akarist. He agrees that finding the true name of the Envoy of Shadows could be the key to destroying the beast before it can complete a deal with the Circle of Thorns. If the Circle can find the Envoy's true name first, however, they will use it to secure a better deal for themselves, and from the outcome of the last time the Circle made deals with demons, I'm not sure I want to see what would happen if they got a good bargain. Akarist has narrowed down where the Circle would likely be working on discovering the Envoy's true name. The hard part will be going in and getting it. Are you ready for that? The Name research will be well guarded. Allies would be very useful to you. There are two objectives for you to accomplish here. First, you must find what the Circle already knows about the Envoy of Shadow's True Name. Once we have that, Akarist and the MAGI researchers are confident that can work out the rest. Second, we don't want the Circle to discover the Envoy's True Name, so you need to disrupt any ceremonies or rituals they're performing and defeat the Circle members or minions performing it. Akarist has also sent another message for you. This one is about True Names. It should give you an idea of how important getting the Envoy's True Name could be. Notable NPCs * Salizek the Guardian Enemies Debriefing I'll get this information to MAGI immediately. Once we can figure out the True Name of the Envoy, we can bring this to an end. I should have another mission for you soon. Briefing The research is complete. We have the Envoy of Shadow's True Name. If you're ready, it's time to end the Circle's negotiations. It won't be easy, you'll be facing the Envoy of Shadow again as well as the representatives from the Circle of Thorns. If you're ready, I have all that you'll need to send the Envoy of Shadows back to Hell. I'll call for an emergency force field to give you time to get there. I'm counting on you to end this, once and for all. You'll need to defeat the Envoy of Shadows and all of the Circle who are consorting with him to bring this to an end. I know you can do it. You've beaten him before. You can do it again. I have these to give you from Akarist and the MAGI mystics. The True Name of the Envoy of Shadow, and the knowledge of how to use it. Good luck. Notable NPCs * Envoy of Shadows (Archvillain) * Negotiator Rantusik Enemies Debriefing You did it. The Envoy of Shadow is no more. Any bargains it was making with the Circle are broken, and the city is safe from an invasion of demons. You beat something that was unbeatable and defeated something undefeatable, and you never despaired at the odds. You are a true hero. Missions Briefing I need you to rescue some policemen from the Circle of Thorns! Four officers were kidnapped from Daniel's Donut Shack just a few minutes ago. It seems as though they were targeted; none of the other customers were harmed. I know that the Circle is planning something big with those policemen. You probably won't have more than 60 minutes to rescue all four of them and defeat the leaders of the ritual. Debriefing There may be a commendation in this city for you, Hero. I can't remember when I've seen the chief of police so happy. It seems the Circle was trying to craft some sort of protection spell for their city. Ordinarily I'd be happy if they wanted to seal themselves off from us, but not if it means the lives of Paragon City officers! Briefing There have been a lot of kidnappings taking place in Founders' Falls. Just last week, a whole book club disappeared. Most people don't even feel safe enough to walk down the streets alone. I need you to get over to Founders' Falls and defeat as many mystics as you can. Let's make it clear that we won't tolerate the Circle preying on our civilian propulation. Debriefing Briefing The Circle of Thorns is collecting a lot of new devotees from Founders' Falls. I need you to get out to Founders' Falls and defeat a few mystics. That way, people will see that the Circle's power isn't the answer to their hopes and fears. People needs to understand that the Circle's power always crumbles in the face of a real hero. Debriefing In times like these, it's easy for people to think that a little extra power is worth compromising their ethics. I bet your activities helped a lot of people steer clear of the wrong path. Briefing Some heroes have been kidnapped by the Circle of Thorns! I'm sure you've heard of the Paragon City Protectors. I've never had a chance to work with them, but most people agree they're some of the city's finest heroes. I want you to save the Protectors from the Circle of Thorns. You'll have maybe 90 minutes to save those members of the Protectors. I'm sure they'd do the same for you. When something like this happens to a hero, it really lowers the morale around here. I'm counting on you to bring it back up. Enemies Notes Debriefing I'm not surprised Crey mounted its own rescue attempt; after all, Countess Crey is the Paragon Protectors' sponsor. In fact, she already sent over a thank you note. You should be proud of yourself for rescuing the Paragon City Protectors. You've done a good thing not just for them, but for the entire city! Briefing Fighting against the Circle of Thorns is as important as it is difficult. With what we now know about the Circle's true origins, it may even be an endless battle. That doesn't mean that it isn't one that has to be fought. I'd like you to be on the lookout for Circle of Thorns activity and stop it wherever you find it. We can't let those mystics gain in strength for a single day. The heroes of the city have to maintain a constant vigilance against Circle of Thorns activity, Hero, or else we're doomed. Debriefing Some days I wonder if the city will ever be safe from the Circle of Thorns, Hero. Then I realize that as long as there are heroes like you who are ready to battle the Circle's plots, we are safe. Briefing Hero, I need you to get over to Brickstown right away! The Circle of Thorns is raiding an office complex over there, and they're planning to sacrifice every last person inside. You've got to save those office workers from the Circle of Thorns! Please hurry! Missing Text Enemies Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Notable NPCs Unknown Enemies Notable NPCs * Unknown Debriefing Diabolical. The Circle planned to sacrifice all those people in order to bring a section of their precious Oranbega to the surface world. If I were a ghost, I guess I might miss sunshine, too. Of course, I don't think I'd kill every last residant of Brickstown to get it. Briefing The Paragon City Museum just got a shipment of objects for next month's featured exhibit on Ancient American Cultures. I've had a chance to look at some of the items, and I think that some of them are far more ancient than anyone suspects. I think that some of those artifacts are actually Oranbegan, and I'm pretty sure the Circle of Thorns will want to get their hands on them. I want you to protect the Oranbegan artifacts from the Circle of Thorns. We don't know what all of them are for, but I don't want to find out the hard way. The Circle will try to move quickly, they might be done in as little as 90 minutes. Missing text Enemies Notable NPCs * Tyoss Debriefing This pendant you found will have to go to MAGI, it's far too dangerous for public display. The tablet, on the other hand, seems to have no mystical properties whatsoever. But it certainly is interesting. Based on the brutality of the Circle's sacrifices, I had always assumed Oranbega was a cruel and savage society. It seems I may have been wrong. Something must have hardened the Circle's hearts against humanity. I only wish I knew what that was. Briefing I just got an urgent call from the city council. They were meeting at Councilman Hicks' office to discuss some new legislation, when suddenly they were attacked. You've got to save the city council from the Circle of Thorns. I can't imagine the damage this city would suffer if all those fine people were lost! You may have as few as 90 minutes to save them! NOTE: This is a "kill all" mission, but is not marked as such. You will need to clear the mission of all Circle to complete. Missing text Enemies Notable NPCs * Councilman Hicks Debriefing Well, I just broke the news to Councilman Hick's daughter. She admited that he's been acting strange for the last couple of months: distant, moody, not himself for quite some time; his body has been inhabited by one of those Circle of Thorns ghosts! I wonder how many other city officials may be mystics in disguise? We may have to watch each other carefully from now on. Briefing Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing External Links *